This patent application claims priority from Japanese patent applications Nos. 2000-297251 filed on Sep. 28, 2000 and 2000-395008 filed on Dec. 26, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper packaging. The present invention, in particular, relates to a blister packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blister packaging is popular for accommodating a product such as a shaver, a battery, a toy, and so on. A box section accommodating the product is conventionally made with clear plastic material, and the box section is adhered to a support member made of paper. The Japanese Patent Laid Open No. Hei. 9-290820 discloses a conventional blister packaging made of paper.
However, the blister packaging including the box section made with clear plastic is, after removing the product, difficult to flatten; thus, it creates a high disposal volume. Furthermore, when a user tries to separate the plastic blister box from the paper support member for recycling, the plastic blister is not recycled because some part of the paper from the support member remains adhered to the plastic blister even after being separated. If the plastic blister with the attached paper is incinerated, harmful gas may be generated. On the other hand, the paper blister packaging disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei. 9-290820 does not have enough strength on its box section projected from a support member.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paper packaging which is capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the conventional art. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, paper packaging accommodating a product comprises a support member having an opening; a box section protruding through the opening from a back side to a front side of the support member; and a backing sheet covering the back side of the support member.
The box section may include a flap around the box section for contacting with an edge of the opening when the box section is inserted to the opening. The flap may be adhered to the support member from the back side of the support member. The backing sheet may be adhered on the flap in an opposite side opposite to a side on which the support member is adhered. The box section may include a front face and a plurality of side faces, and a back face of the box section is covered with the backing sheet. The box section may accommodate a plurality of film cartridges.
The front face of the box section may include a groove facing a region between the plurality of film cartridges. The box section and the backing sheet are made from same piece of paper. The box section, the backing sheet, and the support member may be made from one piece of paper; and provided in the mentioned order on the same piece of paper. The box section may include a continuously curved surface which includes the front face and two of the side faces horizontally connecting to the front face.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a assembling method of a paper packaging for accommodating a product, comprises preparing a support member having an opening; forming a box section; erecting the box section and protruding the box section from a back side of the support member to front side of the support member through the opening of the support member; preparing a backing sheet; and putting the backing sheet and the back side of the support member together.
The forming the box section may include forming a flap around the box section for connecting with an edge of the opening; and the erecting may include connecting the flap with the edge. The assembling method of the paper packaging may further include adhering the flap on the edge; and adhering the backing sheet on a back side of the flap.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a packaging accommodating a product may comprise a support member having an opening; a backing sheet covering a back side of the support member; and a first box section for covering at least a part of the product to fold the product onto said support member and said backing sheet, the width of said first box section is smaller than the width of at least one of said support member and said backing sheet, and having a plurality of flaps sandwiched by said support member and said backing sheet in at least three directions of said first box section.
The packaging may further include a second box section, having a back opening and the second box section protrudes through the back opening in an opposite direction to the first box section. The packaging may be made of paper. At least the first box section may be made of plastic material.